


An Effective Motivator

by corrupted76



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupted76/pseuds/corrupted76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: S4 Canon divergent story that takes place around the Bug timeline. Jesse's meeting in Gus' home comes about in another manner entirely and with radically different results, due to his unacceptable habits. Inspired by prompts from the Blue Christmeth event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salon_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salon_Kitty/gifts).



Jesse flicked his tongue over his lips, then raised his left hand, running his fingers over the back of his shaved head. Looking around the dim parking lot, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he glanced about nervously. Everything about this whole idea was crazy and he had no business being here. And he knew it.

Sighing deeply, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of Wilmingtons. Flicking the box open, he grabbed a cigarette between his teeth with a rather instinctive motion – it was repetitive, habitual process that seemed quite natural. But as he flipped the lid closed, his eyes caught something that made his heart feel heavy. His 'lucky' cigarette; turned upside down, tobacco flecks covering the top.

With shaky hands, Jesse crammed the packet back into his pocket before fishing out a bic lighter, unsteady fingers working to ignite the tip of his cigarette. Replacing the lighter, the filter of his cigarette was soon trapped between the index and middle fingers of his left hand. Taking a long drag, he glanced around the vicinity again. There was no question about it, Jesse Pinkman was feeling a bit paranoid – but realizing it did little good. Nor did his attempts to mentally calm himself do much. His nerves were still frayed, anxieties mounting and nearly spinning out of control.

Left hand hidden away in the pocket of his black leather jacket, he busied his right hand with the constant motions of placing his cigarette between his lips and removing it again. He was hot boxing the goddamned thing and at this rate he'd be lighting another one before long.

His thoughts kept drifting back to that damned lucky smoke, which was all too relevant to the situation. That flipped cigarette seemed completely normal, but hidden away in that inverted tube was a second tube, of a completely different sort entirely and not nearly as innocent. Hidden away, so tiny, that vial... a thin glass tube filled with powdered ricin.

Enough to kill a man. Easily. And it was meant for a very specific man. Gus Fring.

Gus Fring. The very man he was now waiting to meet. Jesse kept wondering if he'd changed his mind, wasn't coming. Maybe Gus was like, tending to unexpected last minute business. Or maybe, just maybe it had been some kinda gag all along and the man had never intended to show up at all. Just placed the call to Jesse's cell, relayed a message, just to shake things up...

Nah, probably not. Jesse couldn't seem to calm his racing pulse or his racing thoughts but he was together enough to realize that he was just freaking himself out. He hadn't been here that long at all and truthfully, Gus was no where near late. Besides, knowing his reputation, Jesse was all too aware that not showing up wouldn't be like him, anyway. At all. Jesse just didn't want to be here, plain and simple; he'd just been trying to make excuses so his desire to get the fuck out of here would be justified. He didn't want this night to proceed and he was quite honestly spooked. Scared to death, yeah. But running wouldn't do any good. It might buy him a few hours, but there would be Hell to pay for it. 

What the fuck was Gus thinking, anyway? Surely he was up to something. Jesse shook his head as he replayed the scene in his mind yet again, for what must have been the, what, the hundreth time since it happened like maybe eight hours ago? It still didn't make any sense.

Jesse remembered waking up to the sound of his cell phone ringing and it hadn't been in the most graceful of ways. He'd finally crashed after tweaking with Andrea; getting high for like two days straight. Brock had been with his grandmother for the weekend so the two of them had used the time to its fullest, fucking and smoking constantly and just having a great time. Well, that had ended abruptly late Monday morning when he'd been so rudely interrupted by his phone ringing. And it had been Gus fucking Fring on the other end of the line. Mr. Boss Man himself, something that Jesse had not been prepared for at all.

“Wait for me in the parking lot of that disgusting Doghouse 'restaurant' you frequent. Nine o'clock sharp. Tonight. Make certain you are not followed. Tell no one. Set aside plenty of time, as you and I have business matters to discuss.”

Jesse barely had time to register what was going on before Gus had ended the call. And he hadn't had the chance to respond at all before being hung up on, either.

Jesse pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. Five minutes until nine. Yeah, trying to talk himself out of waiting around wasn't going to cut it. He grumbled, tucked his phone away and lit another cigarette, knowing it just might be his last...

 


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a nervous drag from his cigarette, Jesse watched sleazy, scuzzy looking customers come and go from the counter, some choosing to eat there at one of a few old wooden picnic tables while others simply chose to move on and drive away. He exhaled deeply, blowing out a large plume of smoke as he thought back on his life and how ironic it was, that his life had spiraled this far out of control. He remembered coming here, to this very shithole on the night he'd first bought a gun. It was choice he'd made out of fear and desperation, that terror caused by Tuco.

How fucked up could things possibly be? How could a world and time exist when buying a handgun was from simpler days, where Tuco Salamanca didn't seem so scary? Jesus fucking Christ, what was he even doing here? He should have followed his instincts and called Mr. White, telling him everything and asking for advice. Fuck. The only reason he didn't was out of concern for their safety. No doubt Gus had a tail on Jesse and calling Mr. White, even from a pay phone would have been risky. Fucking stupid, Mr. White would have said, no doubt.

As Jesse craned his neck to flick his cigarette butt across the pavement, he heard the sounds of an engine idling very close by. With an ominous feeling of dread, he turned his head to see what he already knew would be waiting for him and sure enough, there it was. That dark blue Volvo station wagon which appeared damned near black in the low lighting, had pulled up beside him. Suddenly, the window rolled down.

“Ah. Mr. Pinkman.” Gus said with a strained, obviously forced smile. “I'm glad to see you could make it.”

“Y, yeah...”

“Get in.” Gus said sharply, before immediately rolling his window back up.

Jesse turned his head and sighed deeply before walking around the front of the car, opening the passenger's side door and climbing in. He was extra careful in closing the door behind him, making sure he didn't slam it or anything. Then he turned, rubbing both hands nervously down his thighs before putting on his seat belt; but he did it more out of the need to channel nervous energy than honestly caring about his own safely. Getting into an accident would probably be a fucking blessing at this point.

“Uh, so...” he stammered, glancing over at Gus. “Why here?”

“I wanted to choose a place that was inconspicuous, as well as somewhere I do not personally frequent.” Gus explained in a flat, factual tone as he pulled out of the parking lot.

_Fucking fantastic. I won't live to see morning..._

“Oh. Okay...” Jesse replied, running his hand over the back of his scalp. “So, like... where, exactly are we, uh... going?” He struggled, not sure he even wanted to know the answer.

“My home.” Gus said casually, as he turned onto the main road. “It isn't too terribly far from here. We can discuss matters there.”

“Right...” Jesse cleared his throat, staring out at the dark stretch of highway. It somehow seemed quite gloomy.

_No one knows where I am, not even Mr. White._

Jesse shifted awkwardly, hand idly reaching into his pocket. Instinctively, he clutched the packet of Wilmingtons, fingers wrapping around the box tightly as they rode on in silence.

It probably wasn't great, Jesse being left alone in the stillness of his own paranoia fueled, fear driven thoughts, though forced small talk probably wouldn't have done much to break the thick tension that had settled in, almost so tangible that it could have been sliced with a... box cutter.

Jesse risked a glance over at Gus as the man drove him to what could likely be his inevitable demise. Of course the guy was sitting pretty with perfect posture like a damned mannequin. But that smile from before was all but gone, a neutral expressionless gaze fixed on the road in front of them. Turning back, Jesse sighed quietly, staring out at the dividing line that spread out ahead and into the distance.

“ _I see something in you.”_

Jesse repeated the phase in his head over and over again. There was no way Gus had truly meant anything by that. Not genuinely. Even without Mr. White's barrage of reasons and attempts to make him 'see clearly', Jesse already knew better than that. Yeah, no way. The man was up to something, no doubt. And it certainly wasn't good. Images of Victor's final moments kept invading his thoughts, as if they weren't bad enough to begin with.

The man was a fucking sociopath. An emotionless killer with no empathy and a drive that only fueled his own self interests. Jesse was a fucking dead man, all right. And he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Gus pulled into the driveway, parking and removing the keys from the ignition without a single word. He also got out of the car without speaking, shutting the car door and walking along the path. Jesse sighed loudly, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as he gritted his teeth. He genuinely felt like he was about to walk right into the lion's den, but he'd come this far and he never really had another choice anyway. Using the ricin here and now, in Gus' own home wasn't the smartest thing in the world but he still hoped he would get the chance before Gus killed him. At least he could save Mr. White, just maybe... if Gus didn't have him killed in the next few days. It could very well be a risk he'd have to take. Besides, what the hell did evidence against him matter? He didn't expect to leave alive, unless something drastic happened, and soon.

He took the opportunity to grab the pack of cigarettes from his jacket while he wasn't being watched, placing them in his pants pocket. It would be less conspicuous that way, yeah. Unless Gus kept it unreasonably cold inside, it would seem weird if he kept his jacket on all night. Internally speaking what he felt were possibly the last few words of encouragement he'd ever utter, he tried to steel himself as best he could before getting out of the car and following Gus.

He got out of the car, gently closed the door behind him and walked quickly; closing the distance between he and Gus, coming to a stop right behind the man just as he'd unlocked the front door. He pushed it open and walked inside, with Jesse following along behind him. A moment later he flicked the main light switch, placed his keys on a nearby round table and walked towards the kitchen ahead. He picked up a small remote from the counter and pointed it across the room. The stereo suddenly came to life, playing some smooth instrumental jazz music at a relatively unobtrusive volume.

“Nice place you got here.” Jesse said nervously, looking around. It was nice all right, dimly lit with classy but moderate decor. It certainly wasn't an uncomfortable looking home, but it also wasn't the sprawling mansion one might expect of a man like Gus Fring. Just as his car was reasonably inconspicuous, the house matched suitably. The man walked a narrow line between living well and not being too extravagant. Tasteful, reasonable. What a fucking joke. He slid his jacket off, hanging it on the back of a nearby chair before following Gus into the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Gus said evenly as he set the remote aside. He then walked a few paces and opened the fridge, taking out several small plates and containers of perfectly arranged ingredients; two at a time, placing them neatly the on the island counter. After several quick trips, he was done. It was rather obvious to Jesse that they had all been pre-cleaned and arranged. He wondered exactly how ob/com this dude actually was. The place was fucking spotless yeah, but he'd actually arranged fucking vegetables? What the fuck.

“We'll prepare dinner and eat. And then we'll discuss matters. Is that acceptable to you?” Gus turned and looked at Jesse expectantly, expression still as blank as stone.

“Yeah, sure... that's fine.” Jesse said though inside, he wilted. Why bother wasting all this time with this bullshit? It wasn't like they were friends or anything. Why the stupid charade? It didn't make any sense.

“Help me chop.” Gus said, pulling two very large, very sharp knives out of the cutting block that rested atop the counter. Turning, he handed one towards Jesse, flicking his wrist so that he offered it handle first. Proper and polite. He smiled woodenly.

Clearing his throat, Jesse's bright blue eyes dilated as he looked down at the knife. What was this, some sort of pre-murder ritual? He briefly considered declining but immediately realized that was probably a really bad idea. He nodded solemnly, and took the offered blade.

The next few minutes saw the two of them working in mostly silent tandem, Jesse occasionally asking for instructions each time he finished one assigned task before moving on to the next. Conversation was very sparse but each time Jesse spoke or asked a question Gus would answer strangely; always polite, always with a smile but never saying more than what was absolutely needed to communicate the necessary steps. Even in his own home, the guy certainly wasn't one for small talk. Everything about him made Jesse uncomfortable.

Once in a while Gus would turn his back to place something into a the large cooking pot on the stove, or to adjust the heat, stir or whatever it was he was actually doing. Each time Jesse would argue with himself, debating on whether or not he had enough time to fish out the ricin capsule without being caught. In the end, he hesitated every time. Gus never seemed to be gone long enough and besides, at the moment he really didn't have anywhere to plant it. Sprinkling it over some fucking chopped garlic right on the countertop wasn't exactly discreet, not to mention – he'd have to eat it too.

He resigned himself to cooperating, doing everything asked of him with only silent, internal protest. Outwardly he seemed fine, albeit nervous. But everything about this whole situation was eerie and wrong, and it did little to settle his already frazzled nerves.

Eventually the cooking was done and the meal was prepared, whatever it was. Some sort of... Chilean dish, no doubt? It was some sort of stew, all in one pot. It actually smelled amazing but the very nature of the meal would make it fucking hard if not downright impossible for Jesse to poison Gus. Jesse wondered if perhaps Gus knew about the ricin somehow. That sent his anxieties about everything into overdrive. He hoped Gus didn't notice exactly how bad his hands were shaking as he set the table.  


	4. Chapter 4

With everything finally prepared, Jesse took his designated seat at the dining room table. Gus had selected some rare Chilean white wine, describing it with a bunch of nerdy terms Jesse wasn't remotely familiar with but it looked inviting, probably even more so than the food, even though he was oddly hungry. He was stressed out beyond all fucking reason and the wine would help settle his nerves, at least he hoped. He took a sip from his glass, testing it out as Gus filled their bowls. He had no idea what Gus had meant with all the terms he'd used, but the wine was really good – better than the cheap shit he'd had in the past.

Gus took his own seat, then smiled softly at Jesse from across the table. It was a vastly different smile than the others before but regardless, his smile never seemed to reach his dark eyes at all. Dead eyes. Jesse cleared his throat, shifting in his chair as he cautiously picked up his spoon. He dipped his spoon into the bowl only after Gus had, making sure he didn't break some sort of etiquette or anything. The son of a bitch seemed overly serious about this stuff and the last thing he wanted to do was piss him off.

“This... is really good.” Jesse said politely, though it wasn't a lie. It really was good, whatever it was.

“I'm glad you like it.” Gus responded.

“Yeah...” Jesse took another spoonful. This kind of food would be hard to eat without slurping but he felt like doing so would be a mistake. Just one more thing to be stressed out about, no fucking big deal.

He quietly observed Gus for a moment. The guy was ridiculous looking, wearing some light blue collared shirt under a dark blue sweater. Then there were those geeky glasses and all. So fucking straight laced, giving off some kind of 'average' old guy vibe. For some reason, Jesse couldn't seem to get away from the type it seemed. But he wasn't anything like Mr. White aside from looking like a huge fucking nerd. And it was creepy, really. His posture was absolutely fucking perfect, like... unnaturally so. People didn't sit like that, not in real life. He smirked as he watched how Gus moved as he ate, raising his spoon or his glass without wasting a single bit of energy needlessly. It was all so rigid, almost like every move the man made had been rehearsed ahead of time.

“You're wearing all black this evening. I don't think I have ever seen you dress in this manner before. You look quite nice.” Gus said in his typically flat manner, though with his Chilean accent flaring, the last part of his speech actually rose slightly in pitch. The genuine use of inflection for once seemed so out of place, it took a moment for Jesse to register what had actually been said. 

“Uh. T-thanks?” Jesse replied, and immediately regretted it. He hadn't meant for his words to sound so unsteady and unsure but damn, if that hadn't caught him off guard. What was up with this guy? Jesse stared at Gus, one eyebrow raised as he swirled the spoon around in his bowl.

“Did my comment bother you? Upset you?” Gus asked.

Damn, he certainly was direct and straight to the fucking point. Well, maybe not straight. Jesus.

“Well, ah. No, not really. I just wasn't expecting that, I guess...” Jesse said weakly and then shrugged, trying to seem much more relaxed than he actually felt.

“Good. Because you're a fine young man and I would be disappointed if it did.” Gus said, placing his silverware on the table before picking up his napkin and dabbing at the corners of his mouth. Soon after, he picked up his wine glass, staring at Jesse over the rim as he drank. Something about that stare was fucking intense.

Oh Jesus. Fucking Christ. Was this creepy old guy for real? Was he actually hitting on him? Son of a bitch. Mr. White was one thing, but this... this was not okay. Like at all. Talk about a conflict of interest, in like every way possible.

“So why am I here?” Jesse asked, trying to get to the heart of the matter so he could get the hell out of here. All of a sudden it seemed like Gus being nice was actually a whole lot scarier than his typical fucking robot act. He'd gladly trade.

Gus placed his wine glass back on the table, spinning it around a couple of times as he stared at it. A moment later he looked back up at Jesse. He was still smiling. 

“Ah, you finally asked. I suppose I am making you uncomfortable after all. Very well. I will get to the point.” Gus said darkly, leaning in.

Jesse felt his blood run cold as he watched Gus' expression transform. From robot, to creep, to dead eyed fucking murderer, all in the course of like, 30 goddamned seconds.

“I've had you watched, as you might well know. And these last few days, your behavior has been absolutely, completely unacceptable. Absolutely unacceptable. Do you understand?” Gus pressed, vitriol filled tone now properly matching the expression on his face.

“W-what?!” Jesse stammered, incredulous. He had no doubt that there were dudes all over the place, watching him from the outside, following him around. But this was a whole different fucking level. It shouldn't have come as such a surprise but for Gus to actually know what he was doing on his own time in intimate detail, while inside a private residence, well, it was a chilling thought to face dead on.

“You are a professional now. A talented cook as well as many other things. And you are paid well. Exceedingly well. You're a fine young man with an incredibly bright future but if there is one thing I will not tolerate, under any circumstances, it is a junkie. I would hate to have to terminate our arrangement. Do I make myself clear?”

Jesse paled, barely silencing a gasp. Everything about this whole situation was going south but something about the way he said terminate, fuck. It couldn't be any clearer. Jesse felt his heart pounding, the sound so loud in his own ears it was damned near deafening.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yeah, clear as fucking day, man...” Jesse gulped. He'd tried to keep his foul language to a minimum for once but it just came out and there was no reason to bother with taking it back now. He stared at Gus, blue eyes glazed over. He placed both hands in his lap to keep them from shaking as he tried to pull himself together. It wasn't like he'd never been threatened before. Hell, he was used to more than threats and had the scars to prove it. But Gus, for his average size and even voice, was the scariest son of a bitch Jesse had ever met. At one point he would have considered it an honor to even be allowed to speak to the man. But here and now, in his home, Jesse felt beyond vulnerable and would have been perfectly content in never having to even set eyes on him again.

If the situation hadn't been so deadly serious, it would've been funny. How quickly things changed. Even if he didn't quite believe it, he was proud when Gus had first spoken to him; took a sense of accomplishment in working with Mike and being appreciated for once. Even if it had all just been fake from the start, it had felt nice, damn it. Now it was all crumbling around him and it was very obvious. He had been fucking played like an idiot, from the start. It was the eyes. Those dead, cold black eyes that nearly bored a hole right through him. It gave Gus away, for sure.

“Good.” Gus said, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He took another drink of his wine before he turned his attention back to his meal. “Eat.” He ordered, glaring at Jesse who was still clenched and unmoving. “We made this dish together. It is only right that we eat it together. I have brought you into my home in order to show you hospitality. Accept it.” He scolded.

Jesse swallowed thickly. This crazy motherfucker was too much, and eating was the last thing on Jesse's mind at the moment but he didn't dare challenge Gus any further. Though his stomach felt as though it was already filled with butterflies, he slowly began to comply, messing around and fidgeting with his food more than eating it but he made the attempt – at least for show.

They continued on in this manner; the table set with expensive wine and candles, soft jazz music coming from the stereo in the next room and a fine meal between them as they ate in silence. Jesse could hardly stand the tension and irony of it all. Just like everything else regarding Gus, it wasn't at all what it seemed. On the surface the atmosphere was amiable, upstanding and pleasant – but the gritty truth at the core was something far uglier, and twisted. Eventually, dinner came to a close as Gus began to clear the table, still not speaking. Every time he turned his back, Jesse thought about trying to slip the ricin into Gus' wine glass, but his trips were so quick that it was just too risky. He'd get caught, no doubt about it. Especially considering the wine was white. A dark color might have hidden the powder well enough but the wine was so light that he'd actually have to stir it up after planting the ricin inside, while maintaining complete silence. There was no way he'd have enough time to do all that. And even if he felt as though he really didn't have that much to lose at this point, blowing his only chance would have just been reckless and stupid. Gus would also suspect Mr. White's involvement too, if he got caught. It just wasn't going to work and it wasn't worth the risk of getting them both killed when he failed.

After Gus was satisfied with the state of the table, he stood near Jesse and refilled both wine glasses, the guest's first. He looked down at Jesse with a rather stony expression, placing the bottle back on the table without breaking his stare.

“Relax...” Gus said, pushing his glasses up by the bridge. “I've invited you here and you should be at ease. I would never allow a guest in my own home to feel otherwise.”

Jesse sighed, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes as he looked up at Gus. The guy changed modes so many times it was ridiculous. The whole thing was an odd contradiction; Gus seemed like the kind of person no one could ever truly know, like at all... but at the same time he was really easy to read in a peculiar sort of way. Even if it was impossible to know exactly what he was thinking, it was glaringly obvious that he was not on the level, like ever.

“Yeah, sorry.” Jesse said quietly, reaching out to pick up his refilled glass. He knew he shouldn't drink too much because being clear minded was really important right now, but he felt like it hadn't taken the edge off even a little bit yet; he wagered that it would be okay to have more. On second thought, did it even fucking matter, really?

“Mmm.” Gus purred, narrowing his eyes as he stared down at the young man in front of him. Jesse braced, looking up at Gus with a wide eyed stare as he drank. He drained his glass really quickly without even thinking about it and placed it immediately back on the table, staring at the wall ahead, aghast. There was no mistaking the way he was being looked at. That expression was fucking predatory. He'd been right all along. Gus really was fucking hitting on him.

“I am the type of man that wants for little and asks for less. But generally, when I do want something I do not currently have, I tend to get it.” Gus volunteered darkly without context, as he filled Jesse's glass a second time.

Spooked out of his wits, Jesse pushed himself back and quickly stood up. No way, uh uh... this was not happening and if it was, he wasn't about to let it continue any further. Being all gay and stuff was one thing but he wasn't about to get fucking mixed up with this psychotic, soulless, dead-eyed kingpin. He squinted, feeling a little dizzy. He'd downed that last glass and stood up a little too fast and it made for a poor combination with the adrenaline that was now flooding his system.

Gus laughed quietly under his breath as he stared at Jesse, completely unphased.

“Look man, I... I gotta go.” Jesse stammered, raising both hands defensively.

“Do you want me to drive you back to your car?” Gus asked pleasantly with a knowing smile.

Jesse braced. Jesus, he'd planned this from the beginning. When the evening started he thought for sure Gus was out to kill him and now this bullshit? He didn't know what was worse. Fuck, the psycho could still strangle him afterward. No, no... Jesse wasn't about to get himself into this mess. He might have done some really stupid things in the past but he wasn't this stupid, no way.

“It's okay, I'll walk.” Jesse said shakily as he began to back up.

“That's... rather a long way...” Gus mused aloud, taking a step to counter Jesse's evasive maneuvers.

Jesse continued backing up, vision blurry and filled with spots as his heart continued to furiously race. He was in serious danger and he knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

He proceeded to close the distance as Jesse continued to try to get away but he'd made an error in judgment. Not knowing his surroundings at all, Jesse had managed to back up directly against an opposing wall. Gus wasted no time at all in taking advantage of the situation, arms reaching out as he placed his palms flatly against the wall, sandwiching Jesse between them. 

Gus leaned in close, dark eyes gleaming, wine still on his breath. He dropped his stare for just a moment, gaze trailing up and down before he established direct eye contact. A rather complacent grin spread across his face as he took note of the terror on Jesse's face. He seemed to take delight in his fear.

Jesse stared back at Gus with an expression of horror, eyes wide, mouth open. Maybe he could take on Gus in a physical fight, maybe not. But it didn't fucking matter, like at all. Because Jesse was pretty fucking sure that if he swung at Gus, even once, some fucking goon would put a bullet in the back of his head before the sun set tomorrow. 

“What are you so afraid of? I'm not going to hurt you.” Gus stated, leaning in closer still until their noses were practically touching. “I told you to relax.”

“Well that's not so easy right now.” Jesse snapped, pressing back against the wall so hard he felt as though he might fall through it. Hell, that would have been a nice alternative right about now. “Personal space, man...” Jesse protested, swallowing nervously as his eyes darted to Gus' arm. “Like is this shit necessary?” He questioned nervously before looking back at Gus again, his wide eyed stare locked on the older man as if he were some sort of ghost.

“Necessary? Why no, not at all.” Gus laughed dryly. “But most things in life that we do, are not necessary. And yet, we do them anyway, don't we?” He stated, gaze now fixed on Jesse's mouth.

Christ. Was this guy for real, trying to get all philosophical and shit while pulling this crap? “Look, man... I get it, I do. I'll straighten up, do the right thing, do whatever you want me to do... stop... using. Just. You made your point and I really do get it.” Jesse stammered, staring at Gus, pupils constricted to tiny dots.

“Mmm.” Gus mused. Then without so much as a word he closed what little distance remained and tilted his head. Pressing his lips to Jesse's, he forced his tongue between Jesse's parted lips.

Jesse protested at Gus' invasion through stifled grunts as he raised his arms and pressed against Gus' chest with considerable pressure. He knew outright attacking the man would be stupid beyond measure but he wasn't about to just let this happen and he had to get away. Now.

Gus groaned loudly into Jesse's mouth at the first sign of struggle, hands sliding from the wall in unison to grip Jesse's shoulders firmly. For someone so slight of frame he was strong, Jesse's attempts doing quite little to actually dissuade him. Gus shoved his knee between Jesse's thighs, forcing them apart before pressing his groin against Jesse's leg.

Oh fuck. Oh Christ! Jesse squirmed, heart pounding faster still as he felt the rather sizable, firm mass pressing against him. The old pervert had a fucking hard on. Jesse pushed with all the strength he could muster, shoving Gus away. He stumbled back a few steps and Jesse took the initiative, raising his arms again as he made his way to the door. He looked like a frightened animal, eyes wild and glistening as he tried to make his escape.

Gus laughed, crossing his arms as he observed Jesse, but he didn't give chase. Panting, Jesse continued to back towards the door, not lowering his guard or taking his eyes off Gus for a single moment.

“I'm not going to pursue you any further.” Gus said flatly, expression blank. “Just let everything sink in. If you want to truly turn your life around, stop using and take advantage of your potential... you know where to find me. I expect you to let me know if you decide to accept my offer.”

Jesse furrowed his brow, expression a frenzied mixture of confusion and consternation. “Y... yeah right, okay man...” He stammered, spinning around and grabbing the door handle.

“Just one more thing. Or rather. Two, more things. That lovely little family... oh, what were their names again? Andrea? And Brock, was it? Consider them, and how much they would also benefit from your elevation and... job security.” Gus chuckled before turning around, heading back towards the table.

Jesse glanced over his shoulder, mouth open, incredulous. What the fuck?

“Oh, and I would still give you a ride back to your car but I do not expect that you will take me up on such an offer. Still, I trust you will get home safely. There's a convenience store at the second intersection where you can call a taxi, if you prefer.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Jesse rolled his eyes as he threw the door open and darted out.

“I also expect that you will not be late tomorrow.” Gus called after him, laughing.

Jesse sprinted into the brisk Albuquerque night and made it to the store Gus had mentioned, in record time. He didn't bother trying to get back to the Doghouse, not yet. Bewildered, he sat on the sidewalk, smoking and loitering as he tried to calm himself and make some fucking sense of what had actually just happened. But even as the minutes ticked by, Jesse found that he couldn't stop thinking about things or genuinely calm down. It was because of the shock, right? Because Gus had fucking scared him, overstepping his bounds like that. Of course that was it.

Eventually he used a payphone to call a cab, made his way back to his own car and drove home. He went back to his own place, not Andrea's. Not tonight. But he found it very difficult to sleep that night as the scene replayed over and over in his mind. He was overthinking things as usual. But, it was good to feel wanted for once. Important. Even if it was all fake, it was nice, even if just for a little while. He'd never actually act on something like that though. He wasn't that stupid, not at all. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very hard time writing for this challenge simply because my life has been very chaotic since I originally signed up for the event, including two moves. I really hope that you like it and it doesn't appear too rushed.


End file.
